Charmed Buff
by Alexa Wolf
Summary: Set after Anne Buffy didn't retern to Sunnydale but moved to San Fransisco Charmed crossover B/A
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Buff

Spoilers: all of season two, Anne

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except Liam and any small non   
important characters) if I did Buffy and Angel would still be together they  
all belong to Joss Whedon or whoever Charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling

Summery: Buffy didn't return after Anne but instead moved to San Francisco

AN: This is a re-edit (now beta'd) WHY did no-one tell me I was so bad at spelling an grammar. Well the whole story has been rechecked and is now readable.

Dedicated to my wonderful beta reader Firefly

Buffy Anne Summers jumped when she felt a hand on her arm but it was just   
Pheobs.

"Are you ok Alex?" Pheobs asked.

It took Buffy a moment to figure out why Pheobs had called her Alex  
but then it clicked, that's what she had changed her name to when she moved  
to San Francisco four years ago but still hadn't got used to it.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" she replied studying Pheobs, her   
full name was Phoebe Halliwell. It was hard to believe just looking at her  
that this girl was one of the most powerful witches in the world.

"You were just staring into space, were you thinking about him  
again?" Phoebs asked. Buffy didn't need to ask who he was, it was Angel who  
Phoebs was talking about and she was right.

"Yeah sorry," Buffy said and tried to concentrate on their lesson.  
"Mysteries of the occult". When she had enrolled in college with Phoebe just a  
few months ago, it seemed great that she could get credit for something she  
already knew and didn't need to study for.

"So class, who here believes in vampires?" the teachers, Mrs. Green   
asked the class, Buffy's hand went up, with Phoebes and a few others from  
the class, not that the class was very big. Phoebe knew about her being the  
slayer due to an attack a few years ago, since then the two girls had been  
inseparable.

"That's good" Mrs. Green continued "we will split into groups and   
each group and each group will do some research and a presentation on one  
vampire, the groups are as follows; Phoebe Halliwell, Alex O'Conner, Tom  
Cunningham and Jason Small..."

The rest of the groups were a blur as Buffy concentrated on her own   
group, Phoebe and Tom both knew about her being the slayer Tom had been  
captured a few years ago by demons and Phoebe and her sisters had saved him  
and some others with Buffy's help, but she didn't no much about Jason, he was  
a quiet boy and kept to himself.

Five minutes later the groups were sat around there own tables and  
Mrs. Green was handing out the assignments.

"So, our assignment is to find out everything we can about this  
Angelus, the one with the angelic face" Phoebe paused "Anyone heard of this  
guy, cause he sounds cute" Tom laughed but Jason wasn't impressed

"Is this all we've got to go on? Its hardly anything, i mean there  
could be hundreds of vampires with that name"

"No one else would dare use that name" Buffy said almost in a dream  
"They're all to scared of him, everyone's afraid of him"

Luckily for Buffy the lesson ended, she heard phoebe say something  
about meeting at the library that night. She'd ask her about it later. Buffy  
made her way out of the college and walked towards P3 where she worked during   
the times she didn't have classes.

P3 was a club owned by Piper, who was Phoebe's older sister. When she  
reached P3 she saw piper coming towards her and steered her into Pipers  
office. 

"Are you ok? Phoebs just called and told me what in class 'cause she  
was worried about you" she said,

"yeah I'm fine, it's nothing," Buffy replied.

"Is it to do with this vampire, Angelus" Piper guessed.

"Yeah it is" Buffy started and told her the full story about her  
and Angel "Well I better get back to work," she finished. 

"No, go get Liam and the two of you have some time together." Piper  
said and walked off leaving no room for discussion.

So what do you think? R & R

Thanks to all my wonderful readers I love you all


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Dedicated to Laura and Firefly without you I don't know where this would be

AN 2: Everything from season 3 to 5 has happened but without Buffy Angel  
didn't leave so Doyle came to Sunnydale (plus Dawn doesn't exist)

The whole gang was sat around the table at the Magic Box it was  
late in the evening and the sun had just set.

"So this demon you saw can you tell us anything more about it?"  
Giles asked.

"No haven't got a clue," Doyle answered cheerfully "All I know  
is he's after these three witches the Halliwell sisters."

"The Halliwell sisters?" Willow asked just coming in the door  
"I've heard of them they're the charmed ones, very powerful witches."

"So they're powerful, and in San Francisco can any one then  
explain why he got this vision?" Angel was in a bad mood. He was thinking  
about Buffy his soul mate. It had been four years since his return and  
four years since the watchers council had informed them that a new slayer  
had been called meaning that Buffy was dead there was no other explanation.  
Buffy was dead. He couldn't believe it had been four years. He hadn't been  
able to believe them and so he had been traveling a little to try to find  
Buffy. Even after the council had got in touch he had refused to believe   
that she was gone.

"It wasn't just the sisters though there was another girl too,"  
Doyle reminded him. "I don't know anything about her though."

"Fine I'll go to San Francisco," Angel finally agreed. "I'll find  
these witches and tell them what's going on and I'll even be happy about it."

"You have to go Angel," Willow said. "But you don't have to like it"

It was decided that Angel would go to San Francisco the next day but  
the others would stay in Sunnydale. Angel had a mobile phone (which he knew  
how to use) if he needed to get in touch with any one or if he needed him.

Later that day was back at his apartment packing a few sets of  
clothes that he thought he would need. He paused by the window, then  
opened the curtains, he flinched when the rays of sun light hit his  
hand, then he relaxed. He still hadn't gotten used to being human. A few   
years ago Willow had found a spell that had turned him human but he had  
kept his vampire strength and healing abilities so he could still help with  
the hell mouth and the demons. This had also helped him in his search for  
Buffy.

Now he was going to San Francisco to help these witches. He was  
actually looking forward to the trip as he had never been there in his  
long life an now that he was human he was doing more things that he  
hadn't been able to do as a vampire such as go to a beach party, that  
was only because Cordellia had insisted he went, he could also now watch  
the sun set. Plus now there was no curse, but that wasn't important now  
that Buffy wasn't here, he couldn't even think of another girl as any  
thing more than a friend.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. It was  
Willow, she had two bags over her shoulder.

"Hey," she greeted him. "Are you ready 'cuz I'm gonna come with you,  
being a witch an all myself I might be able to help."

Angel smiled at the red haired girl and let her in to his new  
apartment which he had bought after he had become human hopping that Buffy  
would forgive him and maybe they could... but that was impossible ha told  
himself Buffy was gone forever.

"OK give me a minute then we'll be off," Angel told her.

A few hours later after a short drive to L.A. and a plane flight to  
San Francisco Angel felt glad of the young witch's presence. They took a   
taxi to the address that Doyle had gotten from his vision and saw the house.  
They found a hotel walking distance from the house so booked in there. While  
Willow was unpacking Angel decided to take a walk and was soon standing  
outside the large Victorian style mansion that the Halliwell's owned. He  
walked up to the door, knocked and waited for an answer.

So what do you think I'll try to update this soon but I'm pretty busy   
with course work and exams so don't hold it against me

R&R please i won't go on without reviews

please don't be too harsh this is my first fanfic

love Alexa :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews this chapter takes place directly after chapter 1  
and starts just before the end of the last chapter

AN2: please keep reviewing

AN3: A special thanks to SkyBlueSW for the advise about the story

Half an hour after Buffy had left P3, Piper had called a family  
meeting. So sat around the front room of their Victorian style house there  
was Piper, Phoebe, their younger half-sister Paige, Leo who was a   
whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches and also he was Piper's husband  
and Cole Phoebe's boyfriend and a half demon.

"Wow that's gotta be hard," Paige commented after Piper had finished  
repeating Buffy's story.

"No wonder she reacted like she did after what I said," Phoebe said   
and continued when she saw every ones questioning gaze. "I said he sounded  
cute if he had an angelic face."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door which Paige  
answered and soon she led a man into the room.

"Angelus?" Cole exclaimed at the man as he entered.

"Balthazar?" Angel exclaimed after a pause. "I had heard that you  
were one of the good guys now but I didn't expect to see you here!

"Yeah well here i am, we were just talking about you," to this Angel  
raised an eyebrow "Yeah Phoebs here," he walked over to Phoebe and put  
his hands on her shoulders." is doing a project on you for collage, but why  
are you here?" Cole finished.

Angel explained how Doyle a half demon friend of his, had a vision  
of trouble in San Francisco and he and a friend had come down to help.

Then a thought came to Cole and he asked Angel "Hey how come you're  
in the sun but you're not in flames?"

Angel laughed and replied that the friend that had come down with him  
was a witch called Willow and she had found a spell to make him human and he  
explained the rest of the spell to Cole. They continued taking for a while  
during this time Phoebe had excused herself and went to use the phone.

First she called Tom and Jason to cancel the study evening. Then she  
called Alex.

"Hello?" Buffy answered her phone, she only had a mobile as she found  
it was cheaper then an ordinary phone.

"Hey Alex it's me," came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Phoebs, what's up?" Buffy asked 

"Well there's some trouble so we need your help" Phoebe said hoping  
that Alex wouldn't be able to tell she was lying

"OK I'll be there in five minuets, I'll have to bring Liam with me  
though" Buffy said thinking this was just another of Phoebe's visions that  
she needed help with.

"That's fine," Phoebe said but thought it was more than fine. "Leo   
can probably look after him, see you soon by." Phoebe hung up before she  
couldn't keep the secret any longer.

She returned to the main room where Cole and Angel were just  
finishing a conversation about their past.

"So Angel have you got a girlfriend?" phoebe asked hopping her  
efforts weren't in vain.

"Why? Are you trying to set me up with someone?" He joked. To this  
Phoebe went bright red "well don't bother," Angel continued after seeing her  
reaction and turned serious. "The girl I loved more than any thing died four   
years ago. So who was this person you were going to set me up with?" he said  
in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"A friend called Alex she should be round any moment now. She knows  
about vampires and stuff and is a witch herself" Phoebe answered.

They heard the door go and a cry of:

"Hey guys what's the trouble cuz I've got..." Buffy's voice trailed   
off as she entered the room and saw Angel. For a few moments they just  
stood there staring at each other in wonder before Angel finally managed  
to break the silence.

"You lied you look beautiful in natural light"

TBC...

thought I'd leave you on a cliff hanger


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all those who have reviewed and thanks for all the suggestions  
they were all great!

AN 2: This takes place strait after the last chapter

AN 3: A special thanks to my best friends SJ and Laura for their support  
even though they haven't got their own pen name or stories but they're   
Great authors.

Sorry I'm babbling on with the story (hooray!)

Buffy stared at the man standing in front of her. She knew that  
Liam had gone to the kitchen he always did when they got there. Was it  
really him? It had to be hadn't it?

"Angel?" She asked hesitantly "Is it really you" hoping that it  
was her Angel. He smiled and nodded now unable to speak. It WAS really him!  
She thought that the sun brought out the red in his hair. The sun? How was he  
in the sun?

"How?" She asked walking towards him. "How is this possible?" She put  
a hand on his face, it was warm. She moved her hand slowly down to his   
chest. She was aware of Angels' hand caressing her face, her hand stopped over  
his heart. It was beating!

She stared into his eyes for a few seconds and seeing how nervous  
he was she pulled him into a tight embrace. For a few moments they just stood  
there with her head resting on his chest. Then she lifted her head to look  
at his face and their lips met in a gentle but meaningful kiss.

They were brought out of their own world by someone coughing behind  
them. They turned and saw Leo standing in the door way with a young boy.

"I'm going to take Liam out for ice cream now I hope you don't mind?"  
Leo asked. Angel wasn't sure which of the Halliwell sisters this was aimed at.

To angels surprise it was Buffy who answered "Would you? That would be  
great he's been pestering me all day but I've been too busy," she replied but  
didn't move from her position in Angel's arms.

The boy ran towards Buffy who bent down and swept him up into her arms.

"Now you be good for uncle Leo" she said

"I will mummy" the boy said then ran back to Leo who said: "come on Liam"  
than the two of them left.

Angel was in shock after this so he didn't notice that one of the sisters  
was talking to him until Buffy put her hand of his arm and he jumped. He then  
looked at her and asked the question that was bothering him.

"Mummy?"

She blushed "Yeah Liam's my son but can we go some where more private  
to talk about this?" Angel nodded so after a quick good bye to the Halliwell  
clan they left the house. They walked in silence as Buffy led them down the  
street, the opposite direction to Angels' hotel to what was her apartment. AS  
they walked they were both deep in their own thoughts.

Angel was wondering about the boy. He was Buffy's son! Buffy had a son?  
What was his name? Liam they had said? How old was he? But more importantly who  
was his father? Who had touched HIS Buffy like that, been with her... No he  
didn't even want to think about that. But where was he? Did he love Buffy and  
more important what did Buffy feel for him?

Buffy kept glancing side ways at Angel he was thinking but what about?  
Did he still have feelings for her? How could she tell him the truth about  
Liam? But she had to. He deserved to know the truth.

Then they entered the building that housed Buffy's apartment, they  
took the lift to the second floor and Buffy opened the door to apartment two  
twenty-three. They entered then she closed the door behind them.

I finally got this chapter out! yay me

weelll I've got the next two chapters ready but  
hand written not typed up yet sorry !

Plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeee review this fic I love every one of you who  
have already reviewed keep them coming!

Luv Alexa


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine if they were you think i would let that happen to them? No  
Buffy and Angel would still be together and there would be no clause in the curse (Oh the  
possibilities)AN: please send feedback this is the chapter you've all been waiting for who is Liam's dad! and this   
chapter is dedicated to Rosie for being the only one to figure it out!(Yay you) and I might add Faith in  
it depends how the next part of the story goes but if you have any suggestions please tell me!

Buffy led Angel into her apartment. The main room was large and empty. There was a sofa and a single chair, these had been moved to the left hand side of the room. On the right hand side there were four training mats positioned in a square. On the mats there was a towel, water bottle and a balance beam was positioned in the centre.

"Sorry about the mess, I had been having a work out when Phoebe called and I haven't had a chance to tidy up the place" Buffy said indicating to the pile of toys on the floor.

"You were training in front of your son?" Angel asked in surprise.

"No, Liam was asleep, but he knows all about the occult with people disappearing  
all the time," when she saw Angel's questioning glance she continued "Cole's half demon a good one though and Leo's a white lighter."

They moved over to the sitting area and Buffy made them both a cup of coffee, then  
they sat down Angel on the chair and Buffy on the sofa.

"So how is every one in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked avoiding the subject that was on  
both their minds.

"They're good, they all miss you, Willow came here with me." He paused "Your mother  
has been worried sick about you leaving"

"She kicked me out and I couldn't go back not after what I did."

That was when Angel saw it. She blamed herself for everything. Sending him to Hell  
and Angelus.

"It's not your fault you did what you had to do," he comforted her. Truly he had never  
blamed her for what she did not out loud or in his head, he had never imagined that she  
blamed herself.

"You... you don't blame me for what I did to you?" she asked in disbelief

"I never blamed you I'm proud of you. I know how hard it must of been for you "  
he replied. Angel moved over to the sofa and pulled her into a warm loving embrace.

After a few minuets like that Buffy looked up and said "Well I guess you want to know  
about Liam"

Angel smiled and replied "I wouldn't mind seeing as he is probably one of the most  
important people in your life."

"Yes he is. Well he is a typical three year old boy actually he's four on Sunday and  
the guys have arranged a party for him. You can come if you want?"

"If that's ok with you," he replied then he asked the question that he was dreading the  
answer of. "Who is Liam's father?"

Buffy looked at him and replied something that at first he thought that she was changing  
the subject before the shock hit him. "His full name is Liam Alan O'Connor I named him after his father"

Angel stared at her as if she was mad "You mean ...that he ... he's ..." he  
trailed off

"Yes Angel Liam's your son, and before you say that it's impossible you are the only  
person I have ever been with so it can't be anyone else."

Angel looked at her then got up and walked to the window.

"Angel?" Buffy got up and walked over to him she turned him round to face her and  
she saw tears in his glowing eyes.

"We have a son!" he cried spinning Buffy around. They were both laughing and dizzy when Angel stopped spinning them. They just stood in the middle of the room staring in to each others eyes.

Angel kissed her gently then asked her what had happened to her since she left Sunnydale. They sat back down on the sofa closely together.

Buffy told Angel about the last four years of her life. She had stayed in an apartment  
in LA until she found out that she was pregnant then she had found her father out and they had gone to his mother's, Buffy's gran so that she could help out.

Her gran had told her that she was a witch and had taught her to use her powers. Then they had helped find out what Angel's surname was and had helped her change her name from Elizabeth Anne Summers to Elizabeth Anne O'Connor so that their son would have his name.

Then after the birth of their son her gran had helped her get in to a high school for young  
mothers so that she could graduate then in to a collage in San Francisco. Her gran had thought that it would be a good idea for her to study with the Charmed ones. She had gone under the name of Alex O'Connor so it would be harder to find her and no one knew that she was the slayer.

She told him about haw she met the charmed one and things about Liam's life and how school was going just general thing about her life in San Francisco.

The whole time Angel had been silent now he just kissed her "It seams that you've been busy" then he kissed her again. This time the kiss grew more heated and soon Buffy was sat on Angels lap. Angel pulled away and looked at the golden Goddess that was sat on his lap "Are you sure about this?" he asked nervously.

"I've never been more sure in my life," she replied then she pulled him up and led the way to her room and they let their passion rule.

Yay me i've finally got this chapter out sry for the wait please be patient with me I will update soon sry keep the review coming i love them all

luv u all Alexa :) :P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or Charmed sorry but I do own Liam and any other characters you don't recognise

AN: I am SO sorry to all my readers I haven't updated in about three years I haven't written much at all in those years tho so I haven't been avoiding this fic well finally gor a new chapter out thanks to Firefly for all your support and for getting me motivated to write again.

Dedicated to Firefly and XanthiaNightshade a v close friend of mine she writes anime fics especially escaflowne so if u like them go read their fics (Firefly writes Firefly fics how shocking)

Well here it is:

The next morning they were woken by a phone ringing. Angel groaned as he realised it was his phone. He lent over the side of the bed to retrieve his jacket from where it had been discarded the night before. He glanced at the digital clock on the side table as he fished his phone from a pocket, the clock read 8:30 too early he groaned as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Angel where are you? What happened? Are you all right?" Willow babbled on the other end of the phone.

"I'm fine," Angel tried to calm her down. "I stayed at a friend's of the Halliwell's when it got late," he hesitated in telling her about Buffy.

"Why didn't you wait for me? Only leaving a note? Not returning? Anything could have happened"

"What? Sorry Willow," Angel replied distractedly as Buffy's hands began to roam over his back before resting over his tattoo and traced it with her fingertips.

"Well where are you? When are you coming back?" Willow asked.

"Umm," Angel began as Buffy now placed kisses across his back. "Can I meet you outside the Halliwell manor in an hour before we go in?"

"Why there? Sure I can be there but how are you going to get there? Where are you?" Willow babbled.

"Fine I'll see you then," Angel replied distracted by Buffy's arms snaking round and up his chest. She took the phone from him then put it to her ear and spoke.

"Make that two hours Wills. I want to keep him a little while longer. Ohh and thank you." Buffy said before hanging up cutting off her best friends protests.

"Now what did you do that for?" Angel asked her, "and what can we do with the extra time?"

"I wonder…" she replied before capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

Two hours later true to their word the two of them stood outside the Halliwell's home waiting for Willow. When they saw her walking down the street Buffy asked if he would prefer her to go inside and wait. Angel declined the offer saying it would be easier to explain about the mysterious woman if she was there to help.

When Willow reached them she just stared at Buffy then yelped and pulled her into a hug.

"You're alive! What happened? Where have you been? Are you all right?" Willow rushed in one breath once she had let Buffy go.

"Same old Willow," Buffy laughed. "Come on lets get inside where we can talk." She indicated to the manor and started walking towards it.

"But that's the Halliwell's place are you sure it's safe?" Willow seemed nervous.

"Trust me OK?" Buffy asked of her friend and led them to the door. Just as she was about to open the door it was flung by a tall man who immediately saw Buffy and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank God Alex, please you've got to help me!"

"What's wrong Cole," she frowned "And when did you start believing in God?"

"haha very funny, let's pick on the demon."

"Demon?" Willow squeaked as Buffy replied "Don't worry I will"

"Please just save me from that monster it's driving me up the wall! It's uncontrollable!" He exclaimed.

"Don't be over dramatic," she laughed and was joined by Piper and Leo who were in the hallway. They ushered everyone into the house and into the front room. Buffy introduced Willow to the group then left to find the 'monster' but not before saying.

"Willows a witch so play nice," and shot Cole a meaningful glare. A few minutes later Phoebe and Paige appeared at the doorway and were introduced to Willow.

The whole gang minus Buffy were getting on like old friends and were chatting about anything and everything when Buffy walked in 15 minutes later with a sleeping boy in her arms. She walked over to Angel and placed the boy in his arms then collapsed beside him.

Angel just looked at the boy in wonder this was his son, his miracle. He never could have believe this possible, but it was.

"OK," Willow said staring at the child "I think I'm missing something here. Would any one like to fill me in?" Every one laughed in response but not laud enough to wake Liam or the now sleeping slayer.

"Sorry Wills" Angel replied not taking his eyes off his son "This is Liam he's my son mine and Buffy's."

Willow was speechless so Angel took pity on her and retold parts of the story Buffy had told him the night before.

WOW well what did you think please R&R pretty please it might make me update faster

I've got part of the next chapter written and am writing up the first part of a different B/A story both of which should be up within the next week or so thanks again

Love u all

Alexa


End file.
